dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Stagehand
Stagehand= |resources = for |perk = Searches for Fire.}} |-| End Table= The Stagehand is a naturally spawning object in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. It spawns in a circle of 5 Roses. The Stagehand seems to have something moving under it resembling a Night Hand. At night, the creature's legs creep out from under the table and search for a light source in its vicinity. The Stagehand will only be attracted to sources that produce fire, like Campfires and Torches. If the player gets too close to the table when it is visible at night, the creature will go back under the table. Characters have different quotes when the "creature" is standing. It cannot be destroyed, but hammering it 86 times (requiring 2 Hammers) will make it drop an End Table Blueprint (which can be dropped multiple times), used to craft the End Table. However, the count will reset if 15 seconds pass between two Hammer strokes. If the Stagehand starts burning, or if it gets close to a fire, a Night Hand will come out from under the tablecloth to extinguish the flames. End Table The End Table is a structure that looks exactly like the Stagehand, except it excludes the shadow legs and is completely static. Unlike the Stagehand, it's craftable and can be either burnt down, turning into Ashes, or hammered to drop half of its crafting items. The player can place any kind of Flower in the vase on the table. This includes Evil Flowers, Ferns, Light Bulbs and Glow Berries. Doing so will grant the player 5 sanity. Placed Light Bulbs and Glow Berries will provide light. After two and a half days, the potted flower will wilt. Tips * Since it can't be destroyed, the Stagehand can be gnawed infinitely by the Werebeaver to keep the Were-Meter from decreasing quickly. * The End Table can be used as an efficient light source since it can give out light for two nights with a single Glow Berry or a Light Bulb. Trivia * Stagehand and End Tables were introduced in the A Little Fixer Upper update. * When the Stagehand was first added to the game, it could be destroyed with a Hammer for 2 Nightmare Fuel, 1 Marble, and 1 Petals. * Stagehand might be a form or a manifestation of Charlie. This is mainly supported by the name, as Charlie was Maxwell's stagehand before the events of Don't Starve, it being active during the night, like the current form of Charlie, and the rose in the vase being like the one Charlie had in her hair. Gallery DST Update Fixxer-Upper.png|End Table as seen in the poster for the A Little Fixer Upper update. stage hand_fire.gif|A Stagehand putting out its own fire Stage hand legs out.png|A stagehand with its legs out at dusk. Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 5.37.12 PM.png|Stagehand at night (top left). Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 5.36.09 PM.png|Stagehand at dusk. Stagehand Walking Animation.gif|The walking animation of a Stagehand. End table flowers.png|Different flowers used to decorate End Tables. End Table Burnt.png|A burnt End Table. Category:A New Reign Category:Indestructible Object Category:Structures Tab Category:Naturally Spawning Objects